<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no harm is done [vid] by pollyrepeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257992">no harm is done [vid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat'>pollyrepeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Found Family, M/M, Queer Themes, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you the same man today you were yesterday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanvid Favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no harm is done [vid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/gifts">jonesandashes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here u go</p>
<p>Content warnings include: spinning? A lot of spinning. The shots are mostly static but there is an awful lot of spinning movement across it. Content warnings for matter dealt with in the show include homophobia and anti-Semitism, sometimes directed at this character, and I would like you to know that before you choose to watch if you are not familiar with the show! The vid walks softly but better forewarned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Password: <strong>watts</strong></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://vimeo.com/509368992">Watch on Vimeo.</a> Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality.
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile">Transformative Works Policy</a>
</p>
<p>Music: No Harm is Done, by Christine and the Queens. <a href="https://genius.com/Christine-and-the-queens-no-harm-is-done-lyrics">Lyrics</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>